


Copulation

by Dreizehn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Exhausted and frustrated, Goro finds himself lost in his thoughts





	Copulation

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new years! It's been awhile since I've posted anything, so have whatever this is. If I said this was loosely tied to my other shuake fics, it wouldn't be a lie but it's so loose that it doesn't matter lol. Enjoy!

Goro curled up in his bed. Ignoring his case files and school work he should have been attending to but was far too mentally and physically exhausted to worry about. Today was technically a free day. One he was told to use on his school work, but really he didn’t care to do that, his mind was too distracted by other things. Things that were in an alley one train stop away from his apartment.

“Ren…” The name rolled off his tongue smoothly as if he had been saying it for all his life and not simply two short weeks. Soon enough the deadline for Sae’s palace would come and this little charade between him and the phantom thieves would be over. Ren would be dead and the rest of the group would hate him and possibly come after his life… but as long as he fulfilled his goal nothing else mattered. Even if the little group got him arrested, as long as he had exacted revenge on Shido first, he would be happy.

He didn’t want to think about that right now though. He didn’t want to think about anything at the moment. He felt anxious, frustrated and afraid of the future to come. Somewhere deep down, or perhaps not even that far. A part of him didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want to destroy what little bonds he had forged with Ren and the rest of the thieves, in truth he wanted to continue playing pretend and act like Shido, his revenge, none of it mattered. Like all of that was a bad dream and that this false camaraderie they had built in this short time was reality. Even if he knew the majority of the thieves were more than likely forcing themselves to be around him.

Ann and Yusuke seemed to be oddly genuine, Haru, Makoto and Futaba felt indifferent to his presence, and Ryuji didn’t particularly put much effort into acting like he wasn't bothered by him being around. Morgana and Ren… were two he couldn’t figure out. He didn’t know how much they knew about him, or if they bought his story and still suspected him. The safest bet would be to assume they knew everything, but apart him felt as though they were still completely unaware of his identity. It was the most logical conclusion. Otherwise he was certain they would have jumped him by now.

The thought scared him. The possibility that just maybe all this time Ren only ever approached him in order to pry information out of him. It meant that whatever it was they had built was simply a complete lie and that he was fooling himself in thinking that just maybe he had made a friend- had found someone he could temporarily be himself around was all just an illusion, and that he should have never gotten attached in the first place. Though even if it was sincere and real. He was a fool to grow so fond of someone he would soon have to kill for the sake of taking down his scum father.

Goro curled further into himself and let out a shaky breath. He didn’t want any of this. It would have all been so much easier if Ren never existed. If he hadn’t waltzed into his life with that stupid grin and those dumb eyes that looked like they saw through everything he did. As if he knew all those smiles and pretty words were simply platitudes.

He groaned becoming even more annoyed. It didn’t help that he hadn’t seen Ren in some time either. Shido had been keeping him busy by throwing a new target at him every other day. All Psychotic breakdowns because such a rampant chain of deaths would draw suspicion. However doing all this forced Goro to sacrifice his evenings in Leblanc and pass on attending Phantom thief meetings. ‘He’s not really one of us anyway so who cares if he doesn’t show up’ Ryuji had accidentally said in the group chat before quickly typing that it was the wrong chat and being scolded by Makoto. Goro found it more amusing than anything. He blackmailed his way into the group. He didn’t expect all of them to or any of them to see him as a comrade.

The important thing was that his inability to see Ren was causing him to become very frustrated and resort to doing things in the dark he wasn’t too proud of. It relaxed him as much as it disgusted him. His own words replayed in his head. The vague confession he wished he never uttered and kept to himself. Telling Ren he liked him only lead to the boy believing he could overstep his bounds and treat him in a way that made Goro want to vomit… which he often found himself doing when he retreated to the comfort of his home.

Being around Ren was like consuming sweets. A treat in small doses and dangerous when it’s too much. Goro didn’t think it would be a lie to say a part of him yearned to see more of the boy in those first few months, but now he simply wanted to run away and take it all back because getting so close was definitely a dangerous mistake.

He let out a shuddering breath. “What am i doing?” He closed his eyes and thought maybe a nap would soothe his mind and be rid of this gnawing frustration, but before he could get very far at his attempt, a ring at his door caused a frown to make its way to his face. It was still well into the afternoon. It wouldn’t be too odd for someone to show up at this hour, except the only people that ever came to his apartment were, Sae, Makoto on rare occasions, and Shido’s minions, and none of which he felt like seeing at the moment.

Nonetheless he dragged himself out of bed and went to check the door. He was dressed, though his hair had been ruffled and was now a bit out of place, and he needed to keep up appearances, but instead he decided that first he would look through the peephole to see who was even at the door before he decided on if he needed to take a quick comb to his hair.

His own aesthetics were forgotten however when he saw who it was and he opened it without particularly caring how he looked.

“Why are you here?” He blurted out, a part of him still so lost in his thoughts that he forgot his mask somewhere on his bed. His response didn’t bother his visitor however who instead simply grinned as if he was being told he was getting free food.

“Not in a good mood are we prince? Though you aren’t looking very princely at the moment. Do you always greet your guest with messy hair and a foul mood?” Ren said speaking much more than was normal for him, but then technically there was nothing normal about the boy. He was a singularity in Goro’s world, an enigma he didn’t think he would ever figure out the mystery to.

Goro rolled his eyes at the response still failing to pick back up his mask entirely. “My apologies. What gives me the pleasure of seeing you this fine afternoon?” Goro didn’t think his tone could get any faker than when a talk show forced him to speak pleasantries about Shido but it seemed he had vastly underestimated himself.

Ren had the nerve to laugh the sound making Goro’s heart speed up for reason’s he refused to acknowledge. “Is saying I wanted to see you not substantial enough of a reason?” He sounds genuine enough but Goro’s own mental tyrant just a few minutes ago causes him to doubt every little word that spews from the boys mouth and causes him to narrow his eyes in complete disbelief.

“No.”

A hum escaped the curly haired boys throat and his expression shifted to something that was almost serious but still maintained a hint of mischief. “Well then how about, I was worried you might be dead because you haven’t shown up at Leblanc in days, you don’t answer my messages and you haven’t shown up to any of our meetings since we reached the treasure room in Sae’s Palace?”

He wanted to tell him no again but the hint of annoyance in Ren’s voice made the word die on his tongue, so Goro instead sighed and turned, and began to head inside his room. “You win, happy?” He heard a satisfied chuckle behind him before Ren stepped into his home and closed the door behind him.

“Your room is just as empty as the last time I was here….”

“I was trying to forget that last time.”

“Oh? I thought you enjoyed our game of pretend?”

Goro huffed.”You mean when you implied you wanted me to give you a handjob? Yes it was delightful.”

With zero effort to be graceful, Goro plopped down on his bed and looked at Ren with a raised eyebrow. Even if Ren was simply worried about him, it didn’t mean he had to come all the way into his home. All of this was unnecessary and he really should have just closed the door on him instead of letting him in. He was letting his feelings get in the way. Whatever those feelings were that is.

“Well now that you see I’m alive are you satisfied?”

Ren shrugged then, as if he owned the place, sat down beside Goro on his bed and completely ignored the glare he received for the action. “Not really. Want to tell me why you’re avoiding me?”

A sigh was all he can manage in response. “I was busy that’s all.” ‘And avoiding speaking to you’ goes unsaid.

“Too busy to answer me when i asked if you were alive?”

“I don’t see the issue, wouldn’t my demise be convenient for you?”

A genuine look of irritation made its way to Ren’s face and Goro almost wanted to apologize. He knew- thought Ren wasn’t the type to celebrate anyone’s death, but it’s still a question he wanted the answer to. Even if he’s certain he won’t tell him the honest truth anyway. It wouldn’t do good to admit something like that.

“Sure I wouldn’t have you on my back anymore and our group wouldn’t have to disband, but knowing you died and i could have at least done something to prevent it would be really bad for my conscious.”

Goro’s breath hitched in his throat and he stared at Ren with widened eyes before quickly looking away. He hastily searched for his mask inside himself and found it before Ren could look at him with those cursed piercing eyes. “I… see,” he mumbled, too quietly for Ren to hear despite their proximity. He smiled at him with a smile that’s used to please a crowd and utters words he wasn’t sure he really meant. “I’ll keep that in mind. I apologize for worrying you. Leader.”

Instead of being satisfied with his words the younger boy simply clicked his tongue as if he knew there was nothing genuine about what Goro had just said, and stood to his feat. Seemingly ready to leave. “Can I use your bathroom?”

Despite it’s normalcy the question caught Goro off guard, and he realized just how broken his mask was. It was a mistake to let Ren in. He was not in the condition to speak to him right now, he’s too mentally exhausted from the past few days to handle him properly. He can’t dodge his questions with complete accuracy right now. He didn't even realize he hadn’t answered Ren’s question until he repeated his words.

“Goro?” He used his given name and that’s enough to make him tingle, to make him remember the things he did in this very spot. He swallowed and bit down on his bottom lip before he could finally answer Ren.

“Go ahead.”

Goro waited until Ren left the room to lie down on his back and let out a shuddering breath. Love was a fool's errand. It only lead to pain and whatever this was that was between him and Ren, whatever these feelings he couldn’t seem to stomp out were, it definitely was not love. Admiration, fascination, Envy, or simply a fixation on this odd boy that had everything he desired, but definitely not love.

He curled up into a ball and felt acutely aware of his own body. It felt hot and tingly and overtly sensitive and made him want to poke and prod at his own body until it was hard for him to breathe, but Ren was in his bathroom and him returning to see that was not something Goro wanted to endure, nor was it a conversation he wished to have.

Still it didn't stop him from inhaling a deep breath and hugging himself. It smelt like coffee- Like Ren where he was sitting and Goro wondered if he was being weird by taking pleasure in the scent. It only caused him to feel worse- or maybe better? It hadn't particularly mattered because whether he was enjoying his own sensitivity didn’t matter when he couldn’t have Ren seeing him like this.

He managed to gather himself enough to sit upright but his own clothes felt restricting and it made him want to curl back into his ball, but unfortunately Ren returned leaving him no choice but to badly equip his mask and act like he was definitely fine.

“You okay?” Ren asked for some reason, as if he wasn’t the perfect image of good health, as if he definitely hadn’t been thinking about how he was too mentally weak just a few hours ago, or as if he was just thinking about experimenting with his body while Ren was in his bathroom doing god knows what because he was currently too paranoid to think he went in there for any normal reasons. He would need to check for a bug later.

“I’m fine,” he said and it’s not a complete lie. He was fine to some extent. He wasn’t about to keel over at any minute and he wasn’t coughing up a lung so yes technically he is fine.

Ren stepped closer and Goro debated throwing a pillow at him but before he could the younger boys palm was on his cheek and he found himself leaning into it because it was unbelievably warm and faintly damp. He thought about how he could play this off. He couldn’t say it was an accident because he’s already been leaning too long to say it wasn’t intentional. Though he could always say he was sleepy because it wouldn’t be a lie. He was trying to get some sleep before the curly haired boy rudely barged into his home.

Instead whatever excuse he was going to make is lost by Ren furrowing his brows and saying, “Are you sick? You’re burning up. Is that really why you’ve been absent?” it’s the perfect scapegoat. He could play along with Ren’s misunderstanding and pretend he wasn’t just… frustrated and get the boy to go away. It was probably the only excuse he could ever get that wouldn’t leave him thoroughly embarrassed and too ashamed to ever go to Leblanc or make eye contact with Ren for that matter.

“I…” He started, but before he could even finish his sentence, it’s lost by Ren placing his forehead against his and causing Goro to lose all form of coherent thought. To say that this was too much would be an understatement. He felt overwhelmed and his body was reacting in kind. Ren had to be smart enough- hell depraved enough to realize that no he wasn’t sick he simply yearned for his touch for some god forsaken idiotic reason he couldn’t bear to grasp. It hardly mattered though when Ren was just close enough for him to lift his chin and capture his lips.

He doesn’t get the chance too however because Ren moved away and furrowed his brows at him. “You could have told me you weren’t feeling well,” Ren said, and various unpleasant words played through Goro’s mind before he simply let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and wondered if maybe he was strong enough to pin Ren to the ground in his current delirious state, and either punch or ki- “It’s okay to rely on me… We may have teamed up because of blackmail but you’re still my comrade.” His voice had been sincere enough to once again catch Goro off guard and he found himself resuming his mental onslaught of curses

There was a moment of silence between them where Goro tried to think of some half assed half truth to blurt but was instead stuck staring into Ren’s eyes at a lost for words. What was he even supposed to say to that? When he has to betray him so soon? It’s a cruelty he doesn’t think he’s capable of. Not intentionally and without the barrel of a gun to the back of his head at least. None of this was necessary for Shido’s plan. It wasn’t needed for his own revenge and it definitely wasn’t needed for Ren’s trust. This was unnecessary self indulgence.

So against his better judgement Goro shook his head- but then again he’s never made particularly good life choices, so what's new. “As much as I appreciate the thought, it’s unneeded. I’m not sick,” he said. Being honest for the first time this afternoon.

Ren’s reaction to his words wasn’t surprise but instead a retort he could only assume was sarcasm. “No? Then what you’re just hot and bothered?” He said, as if it’s a good joke and not the painfully honest truth.

Goro said nothing in response and he assumed that was enough of a confirmation that Ren needed for his face to flush a deep red and look at him with genuine surprise and not some variation of that damn cocky grin he couldn’t ever seem to get out of his head. That’s not important though because now Ren was avoiding his eyes, and staring intently at the ground as if it’s the most interesting thing in the entire world. It’s a better reaction than he expected but it still hadn’t solved his problem.

He learned though that maybe the boy wasn’t as bright as he thought because when he spoke up again he said, “I should probably go.”

Finally fed up with whatever game the phantom thief was playing, Goro stood and walked up to him until there was barely any space between the two. “You’re an idiot aren’t you?” He said. Bluntly and truthfully. His mask long forgotten in favor of calming the incessant heat in his body.

“Well I aced my exam so you tell m-” He didn’t get to finish, or more so Goro didn’t let him because he crashed his lips against Ren’s in a messy kiss. It’s his first after all, but instead of pushing him away Ren kissed him back and snaked his arm around Goro’s waist. It felt hot and satiating and it was everything he’d been waiting for all day and exactly what he needs to stop thinking about all the mess in his life.

Goro whined into the kiss as Ren licked his lower lip and nudged him back until the back of his calves were pressing against his bed. Ren pushed him down and pinned his hands above his head. He imagined their positions to be switched but he didn’t care anymore as long as the burning in his body stopped, but it doesn’t and instead only intensifies as Ren’s hand travels up his shirt and he thumbs at his nipple. It caused a gasp to escape Goro’s throat which Ren used as his opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth in a hungry kiss.

There were many questions he had about Ren’s proactive behavior at the moment. Perhaps maybe he wasn’t as clueless as he was making him believe and he was just waiting for Goro to crack and make the first move, or if maybe Ren’s true intention for coming here was just to get in his pants. Neither of the scenarios were very appealing to him though.

“So did I interrupt you when I stopped by or did seeing me just get you excited?” Ren asked after they broke apart, and Goro very briefly debated ruining this entire moment to throw a pillow square against his face because he hated just how true the latter statement was. Instead though he used his one free arm to pull him down into a hungry kiss.

Much to his dismay his mind derailed as he wondered about the consequences of this. Their little courtship dance had finally reached its climax and now here they were, kissing and rutting against the other as if Goro hadn’t blackmailed him into letting him join his team and pretending like he didn’t have to put a bullet between his eyes in less than a month. Ren didn’t know that last part though, or at least he hoped he didn’t, it would make this all so much more awkward and unexplainable if he did.

Separating for air made him consider putting an abrupt and hasty end to this. They really shouldn't be doing something like this. The effects it would have on his own mental state aside. Goro was rather certain the other thieves wouldn't be so happy to hear that they were fraternizing with each other.

Another kiss halted the thought and he decided he would worry about the issue later.

 

* * *

 

Goro hadn't realized just how much he missed LeBlanc until he was sitting at the cafe bar again and sipping a nice warm cup of coffee. It was almost as if nothing ever happened and the deadline for when he was supposed to put a bullet in Ren’s head wasn't creeping around the corner.

His eyes wandered to Futaba checking on a table and he thought back to her words upon him entering the shop. “Oh so you aren't dead.” She had said. It was confirmation enough that Ren hadn't spilled the beans about their little… copulation, so that was at least one less thing for him to worry about.

He breathed into his coffee and decided it would probably be best he forgot about that day. That particular goal became a little harder though when Ren waltzed into the cafe. The boy froze upon the sight of Goro, and he mirrored his reaction. The fact that they hadn't talked since then just made this all even more awkward than it should have been.

“You actually came?” Ren said, and the genuine surprise in his voice made it hard for Goro to retort with snark.

“Yes well… it wasn't as if I was holding off coming here intentionally.”

Silence stretched between them and he noticed Futaba was staring with pointed curiosity. “Are you… okay?” Ren asked. Goro was almost baffled as to why he felt the need to ask, but the fleeting memory of pushing Ren and rushing to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach made a genuine wry smile make its way to his face.

“Never better.”

Ren smiled and Goro wondered if it was genuine or on equal grounds with the authenticity of his glasses. The moment didn't last long enough for Goro to question him as soon enough, Soujiro said something about Ren blocking the door, and Ren hastily moved away and headed for his dusty attic bedroom.

Before the boy completely escaped his sight, he paused on the steps and brought his finger to his lips, then winked.

Goro inhaled a deep breath, stood from his seat at the bar, placed some money on the table. Then made a quick exit from the cafe. Ren Amamiya was an insufferable brat.


End file.
